BODA!
by PiliShane
Summary: Que pasa cuando Trixie cumple los 18? En qué afecta eso a la Banda? Y quien es León? Todo ocurre 3 años después de que Eli llega a Bajoterra.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que si tengo errores por favor avísenme y lo mejoraré. Un beso enorme a CriX que me ayudó.

Nota: esto pasa 3 años después de que Eli llegara a Bajoterra

Nota2: León es mi OC

Capítulo 1

La Banda de Shane estaba em el refugio, cada uno metido en sus cosas: Kord arreglaba la Meca de Pronto, que estaba fallando (otra vez); el topoide estaba probando una de sus "magníficas" recetas (que asco XD); Eli estaba practicando con sus babosas en el patio; y Trixie, bueno, ese es otro punto de vista.

POV de Trixie

No puede ser: mañana cumplo 18! Esto no puede estar pasando! Qué les diré a los chicos, a Eli? Por qué tenían que aceptar mis padres?

FIN POV de Trixie

Eli había terminado de practicar, por lo que entró al refugio

Eli: Hey, Kord, no viste a Trixie?- preguntó preocupado

Kord: no, por qué? Al fin te le declararás?- preguntó el troll pícaramente

Eli: q-qué dices, Kord! Ella no me gusta- mintió el peli azul mientras se sonrojaba

Kord: seguro, amigo- dijo sarcásticamente

Eli no contestó: ya se había acostumbrado a las burlas de su amigo.

Dando media vuelta, subió las escaleras y caminó hasta acabar delante de la puerta de Trixie

Tomando aire, tocó la puerta

Trixie: adelante- gritó

Eli: Trixie?- preguntó abriendo la puerta-quería saber por qué estabas aquí sola- inquirió mirándola.** Que lindos ojos tiene, al igual que todo en ella…** pensó el peli azul **qué estas pensando, Eli? Ella es sólo tu amiga!**

Trixie: emm, es que… Olvidé algo… Sí, eso- mintió nerviosa

Eli: Trixie, te conozco, dime, qué te pasa?- preguntó el Shane visiblemente preocupado

Trixie: necesito que Kord y Pronto estén cuando lo diga- pidió

Eli: de acuerdo. Los llamaré- dijo saliendo de la habitación

POV de Trixie

NO, NO, NO! No puedo decirles! Me odiarían! Perdería mi oportunidad con Eli! No puedo!

Eli: Trixie, podemos pasar?-preguntó asomando la cabeza. Asentí y los tres pasaron.

Pronto: espero que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena, ya que interrumpiste la gran receta que Pronto el Magnífico estaba creando

Kord: Trixie, que pasa?

Tomé aire, el momento de decirles era ahora

Trixie: lo que pasa es que…

Sí, soy mala!

Los dejé con la intriga!

Qué pasara? Cuál es el secreto? Como reaccionara ELI?

Nos vemos luego!

PILI


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a CriX y a Karem por apoyarme y ser muy buenas conmigo" gracias chicas! Las quiero!

Nota: león es mi OC

Trixie: lo que pasa es que… Mañana es mi cumpleaños 18- dije bajando la cabeza

Eli: y?

Trixie: recuerdan que les dije una vez que mi padre estuvo muy enfermo y le ofrecieron tratamientos médicos?

Pronto: sí, y?

Trixie: nunca les conté el precio por tenerlos. Cuando cumpliera los 18, tendría que casarme con el hijo del hombre que ayudó a mi papá- dije en un susurro, pero aun así me escucharon

Eli: qué? Entonces mañana te irás?

Asentí y me eché a llorar.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que era ELI.

POV de Eli

Qué? Ella se irá y se casará? Sentí mi corazón romperse cuando la vi llorar. No podía verla así. Entonces la abracé

Eli: no permitiré que te lleven. No me perdonaría si te perdiera-dije en un susurro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

Trixie: gracias Eli, muchas gracias

Kord: chicos, tengo una idea: mañana iremos a la Cascada de la Luz para festejar tu cumpleaños, Trixie

Trixie: de acuerdo- dijo un poco más animada

Eli: ahora, quien quiere ir a Pizza Rebote por unas pizzas? Muero de hambre-dije

Pronto: si tienes hambre joven Shane, Pronto podría hacerte su famosa sopa de insectos con salsa de gusanos- en serio? Ni soñando!

Eli: no, gracias Pronto

Kord: vámonos!- fuimos hasta las mecas, nos montamos e íbamos a salir cuando una voz desconocida inundó el lugar

Xx: Hija mía, que alegría volver a verte

Trixie:-estaba pálida- Pa-papá…

Tan- Tan- TAN!

Segundo capítulo!

Espero que les guste comenten que les parece

Un abrazo enorme

Pili


	3. Chapter 3

Holis!

Sí, yo de vuelta

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan! Muchas gracias!

Nota: león es mi OC

En el capitulo anterior…

Trixie:-estaba pálida- Pa-papá…

Capitulo 3

Xx: el mismo. Hijita, te importaría presentarme a tus amigos?- preguntó señalándonos

Trixie: sí, el es Kord, él es Pronto y él es Eli- dijo señalándome

PDT(padre de Trixie): es un gusto conocerlos a todos

Trixie: papá, a qué viniste?

PDT: a llevarte a casa. No me digas que olvidaste el trato?

Trixie: cómo olvidar cuando tu propio padre te vendió a un desconocido!-gritó enojada y bajando de su Meca

PDT: NO ME GRITES!-estuvo a punto de pegarle una bofetada, pero lo frené bajando de mi Meca bestia.

Eli: la toca, y se va despidiendo de su vida-amenacé

PDT: quien te crees tu para hablarme así? Un Shane, acaso?- se burló

Eli: pues sí, soy un Shane. Y su hija no se va a ningún lado si no es porque ella quiera- le dije, no iba a permitir que se llevara a la chica que amo. **Un minuto, acabo de decir que me gusta Trixie? Eso es imposible! Ella no me gusta! O sí?**

PDT: mira como tiemblo- dijo sarcásticamente

Ya me estaba cansando ese tipo, e iba a pegarle con Burpy si no se marchaba en ese instante. Pero escuché una lanzadora preparándose. Era Trixie, que tenia cargada una babosa Aracnired. Le disparó a su padre, atándolo a un árbol cercano

Trixie: Eli, vámonos!- me gritó mientras subía a mi Meca. Luego tomó mi brazo y me subió detrás de ella

Kord: vamos!

Trixie puso en marcha mi Meca y nos fuimos hacia Pizza Rebote.

Fin POV de Eli

POV de Twist

Los estuve siguiendo, por qué? Ordenes de Blakk, no tengo otra opción.

Me di cuenta de que iban a Pizza Rebote, por lo que decidí llamar a mi jefe

Xx: hola?

Twist: Doctor Blakk? Habla Twist. Acabo de descubrir hacia donde se dirigen: Pizza Rebote.

Blakk: genial, prepararé a mis hombres, tú síguelos y asegúrate de que no escapen, ella cumplirá con el trato, por las buenas o por las malas…

Twist: como desee

Corté la llamada; aun no sé que es ese misterioso "trato" pero no me importa, si Blakk quiere a la chica, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Seguí al Shane y a sus amigos por todo el camino, hasta llegar a Pizza Rebote

Cuando entraron, bajé de mi Meca y trabé la puerta.

Después me recargué en la pared para esperar el espectáculo de poder ver a Eli Shane destrozado por perder a su chica…

Twist: solo espera, Eli Shane, con Blakk nunca debiste meterte…

Yyyyyyyyyyy?

Les gustó?

Qué pasará? Será Eli capaz de proteger a Trixie? Y qué tiene que ver Blakk en todo esto?

Gracias a todos por los reviews que escribieron, me encanta pertenecer a la familia!

Los quiero mucho!

Pili


	4. Chapter 4

Holis!

Intentaré subir capítulos seguidos, pero algo cortos, para dejarlos con la intriga (soy muy malota jajaja Ok no )

Dedico este capítulo a Romy, mi nueva amiga, te quiero!

Gracias a todos!

Nota: león es mi OC

Capítulo anterior

Twist: solo espera, Eli Shane, con Blakk nunca debiste meterte…

Capitulo 4

POV de Blakk

Solo unas horas, unas horas y mi plan será completado. Esperé 3 años para este día, el día en el que destruiré a Eli Shane de una vez por todas

Xx: señor, León llegó y quiere hablar con usted

Blakk: dile que pase Maurice

Maurice: enseguida, señor-haciendo una reverencia, salió de mi oficina

A los pocos minutos llegó León

Blakk: querías hablarme?

León: sí, quería saber si el trato seguía en pie- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

Blakk: por supuesto. En unos minutos iremos y traeremos a la chica. Te gustaría acompañarnos?

León: seguro, pero déjame golpear al Shane- pidió

Blakk: harás más que eso: verás al Shane con el corazón roto- dije riendo maléficamente

León: en ese caso será mejor que me prepare. Nos vemos luego, padre- dijo mi hijo(esto ni yo me lo esperaba) u se fue

Me quedé solo en mi oficina. Me volteé hacia un portarretratos antiguo, que estaba sobre mi escritorio. En ella foto aparecían una mujer de 23-24 años, un bebé de 3 años, y un hombre de 26-27. Esos éramos Marisa, mi esposa, León y yo. Otra de las razones por las que quiero ver a los Shane sufrir: Will Shane la mató.

Flash back

POV de Blakk

Will: listo para que te venza, Blakk?- preguntó mientras me apuntaba. Yo estaba desarmado, sin salida

Xx: NO!- gritó alguien poniéndose enfrente mío, recibiendo el ataque.

La babosa logró lanzarla lejos, y cuando me acerqué, pude ver que era Marisa

Marisa: cuida a León, enséñale todo lo que yo no pude. Te amo, Thaddeus- me susurró y, después, murió en mis brazos.

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos: yo la amaba, la amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Fin flash back

Por eso decidí entrenar a León, para que juntos destruyéramos a los Shane de una vez por todas.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Maurice

Maurice: señor, las tropas están listas

Blakk: perfecto. Vamos- dije y salimos de mi oficina. Allí, las tropas estaban listas para ser dirigidas.

León estaba allí, también, sobre su Meca roja y negra, semejante a una pantera.

León: listo, padre?- preguntó

Blakk: más que nunca

Nos pusimos en camino a Pizza Rebote, en donde la Banda se encontraba.

**Solo espera, Eli Shane, no sabes con quien te metiste…**

Fin POV de Blakk

POV de Trixie

Estaba asustada: que pasaría cuando mi padre se desatara? Qué me haría?

Creo que Eli notó mi temor

Eli: tranquila, Trix, nada va a pasarte. Lo prometo- me aseguró

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa

Trixie: gracias

Eli: no las des

Seguimos el camino en silencio, pero ya no estaba asustada, porque Eli estaba conmigo, y sé que él me protegerá.

Llegamos a Pizza Rebote, donde encontramos a Mario.

Mario: hola, chicos, en que los puedo ayudar?- preguntó amable

Kord: unas pizzas de mozzarella y gaseosas, por favor- pidió

Mario: enseguida- y, dicho esto, empezó a preparar las pizzas.

Yo miraba por la ventana, hasta que vi algo a lo lejos: no, no podía ser eso!

Trixie: chicos!

Eli: un minuto Trixie!- él y los demás estaban charlando con Mario

Trixie: CHICOS!

Chicos: QUÉ?!

Trixie:…

Bueno, ahora ya saben quién es León. Yo casi lloro con la parte de Blakk, pero bueno.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Los quiero mucho y los veo mas tarde

Un beso gigante

Pili


	5. Chapter 5

Siiii!

Capítulo 5!

Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Un abrazo

Nota: León es mi OC

En el capítulo anterior

Trixie:...

Capítulo 5

Trixie:- señalé la ventana- Blakk y sus hombres!- grité

Eli: déjame ver- se ubicó a mi lado y miró- qué querrán aquí?

Trixie: y si papá los llamó para que me encuentren?- pregunté aterrada

Kord: no lo permitiremos

Pronto: el gran Pronto propone salir y combatirlos- propuso el topoide

Eli: me parece bien- dijo intentando abrir la puerta. Vi que no pudo e intentó de nuevo- alguien la trabó

Kord: déjame a mí- dijo y con su puño destruyó parte de la puerta, por lo que pudimos salir, seguidos por Mario

Mario: los ayudaré

Trixie: de acuerdo

Cada uno preparó su lanzadora

Yo con una babosa tornado.

Los hombres de Blakk estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Vi a un chico desconocido, al menos para mí. El chico tendría la edad de Eli, y su altura. Pero su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus ojos, un azul profundo.

Trixie: quien es él?- le susurré a Eli

Eli: ni idea

Cuando llegaron en frente nuestro, el desconocido habló

Xx: ella se viene con nosotros- dijo señalándome

Eli: sobre mi cadáver. Además, quien eres tú?- preguntó mientras se colocaba delante mío

Xx: mi nombre es León, León Blakk.

Él? Hijo de Blakk? Nunca lo hubiese pensado!

Pero, que hacen ellos aquí? Será que... No! Eso es imposible! No pienses eso!

Blakk: el punto es... Que tu padre hizo un trato conmigo, así que no puedes hacer nada- sonrió maléficamente

Eli: a ella no te la llevas!- gritó enojado

Blakk: creí poder llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes, pero veo que me equivoqué. - luego se dirigió a sus soldados- Ataquen

Ahí se desató la lucha: nosotros contra ellos.

Los chicos intentaban protegerme, pero los hombres eran tantos que lograron separarnos.

León: veo que quedaste sola, eso lo hace mucho más fácil- dijo apuntándome con su lanzadora

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, pero me vi rodeada de hombres, entre ellos, León y Twist

Entonces lo único que pude hacer fue gritar

Trixie: ELI!

POV de Eli

Escuché que gritaba, por lo que me dirigí hacia allí. Estaba rodeada.

Eli: la tocan y los mato a todos- dije mientras apuntaba a la nuca de León, con Burpy listo para ser lanzado.

León: no creo que te gustaría ver a tu novia morir en un instante- me advirtió mientras Twist apuntaba hacia Trixie

Eli: ella no es mi novia, y déjenla en paz- ya me estaba hartando ese tipo, lo conocía de apenas una hora, pero me caía muy mal

Twist: qué eliges Eli, matar al sucesor de Blakk o ver a Trixie morir?- preguntó mientras apuntaba firmemente hacia la pelirroja

Lo que él no vio, fue que cuando volteó hacia mí, Trixie aprovechó y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

Eli: dispara- le dije sonriente. Twist se volteó al lugar donde estaba antes Trixie, sólo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba.

León: donde está la chica?- preguntó

Me encogí de hombros, sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Twist: vamos a buscarla- y él y los hombres se fueron.

León: la pagaras, Eli Shane, pagarás por todo lo que tu padre hizo- me advirtió mientras seguía a los demás

Un minuto, que hizo mi padre?

No lo tomé en cuenta, y me dirigí a los arbustos donde Trixie se escondía.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver su lanzadora en el suelo, al igual que una nota.

La nota decía:

_Eli Shane, si quieres ver a tu novia con vida, debes ir al cuartel de Blakk y renunciar a los lanzamientos... para siempre_

_Tienes 24 horas para decidir qué hacer_

León Blakk

Esto está mal, esto está muy mal!

Pero, como fue que la encontró?

POV de Trixie

Había logrado escapar de Twist, y estaba escondida en unos arbustos cercanos. Vi como se alejaban, por lo que me quedé tranquila, pero no duró mucho: sentí una lanzadora en mi espalda, lista para disparar.

León: ven conmigo, preciosa, y tendré piedad de tu novio- me susurró en el oído

Trixie: qué le harás?

León: le causaré dolor solamente alejándote de él, pues él no volverá a verte...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Capítulo 5, damas y caballeros!

Me falló la inspiración, lo sé, lo sé, pero por favor no insulten. Ya lo haré mejor

Ah, me olvidaba: a partir de ahora, si quieren que un capítulo esté dedicado a ustedes pónganlo en los comentarios, los primeros 3 los pongo.

Un abrazo enorme, saludos a todos

Pili


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Capítulo 6!

Perdonen si no pude escribir antes, se me rompió la compu. :(

Bueno, un saludo a TRIXLI, besos!

Capítulo anterior...

León: le causaré dolor solamente alejándote de él, pues él no volverá a verte...

Capítulo 6

POV de Trixie

Trixie: no!- grité, lo tenía que ver, no podía dejarlo!

León: Cállate! Las cosas se hacen como YO digo- me dijo

Acto seguido, me agarró de la cintura y me subió a sus hombros. Luego me sacó la lanzadora y la dejó en el suelo junto a una nota

León: así tu amigo sabrá qué es lo que tiene que hacer.- me susurró y empezó a caminar en dirección a su Meca- súbete- ordenó, y yo le hice caso. Él me daba miedo

León se subió delante de mí y emprendió el camino hacia el cuartel de Blakk.

_Espero que estés bien, Eli, y que sepas que te amo. Pensé mirando el cielo._

POV de Eli

No puede ser, la raptaron. Fui un tonto al no haberla protegido, al haber pensado que todo estaría bien.

Sin poder contenerme caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar.

Kord: Eli, que te pasa?- preguntó llegando junto a Mario y Pronto

Eli: la raptaron, fue mi culpa, tuve que haberla protegido, y ahora tengo que hacer la decisión más difícil de mi vida.- mi voz se quebró al llegar a la última parte. Pronto se desmayó de la impresión, es decir, su amiga había sido raptada

Mario: decisión?

Eli: sí, entre que Trixie viva o dejar los lanzamientos- dije bajando la mirada. Perdí, no podría lograr ambas cosas: cumplir la promesa hecha a mi padre y estar con la chica que amo. Tenía que salvarla

Kord: cuál es el plan?- preguntó

Eli: no hay plan- dije con voz apagada

Mario: cómo que no hay un plan, Eli? Tú siempre tienes uno- dijo mirándome seriamente

Eli: no planearé nada sabiendo que pongo la vida de Trixie en riesgo si algo sale mal- dije decidido.

Pronto, que en ese momento había despertado, habló

Pronto: entonces qué harás, joven Eli?

Eli: Dejaré los lanzamientos.- dije parándome

Xx: en serio la chica lo vale tanto?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas

Me giré y vi a Twist

Eli: que haces aquí?- dije levantando mi lanzadora

Twist: no vine a luchar. Ahora contéstame la pregunta: en serio Trixie vale tanto como para que dejes los lanzamientos?- preguntó

Eli: sí, ella es todo para mí, ella es quien me anima cuando estoy deprimido, quien me hace reír con sus vídeos, quien me entiende. Por ella dejaría los lanzamientos y mucho más, daría hasta mi vida- dije sin pensar.

Twist: entonces te ayudaré

Eli: ayudarme? Por qué?

Twist: porque no creo que sea justo que alguien sufra por amor. Yo lo sufrí y no quiero que le pase a nadie más

Eli: entonces que haremos?

Twist: primero averiguar donde la tienen, después encontrar una manera de entrar y sacarla. Ya sé donde la tienen, y sobre como entrar es fácil: por la ventana.

Eli: entonces, donde la tienen?

Twist: una de las habitaciones traseras, la tercer ventana.

Eli: gracias Twist, en serio no me lo esperaba

Twist: no hay problema, Eli. Debo irme, nos vemos a las 10 en la ventana esa- luego de decir eso, se fue sin dejar rastro

POV de Twist:

Bien, habían caído, fue más fácil de lo que creí.

Llamé al Dr. Blakk, para contarle lo sucedido

Blakk: sí?

Twist: Dr. Blakk? Habla Twist. Cayeron en la trampa, irán a las 10 a la tercer ventana.

Blakk: genial, prepararé a 10 hombres para esta noche. Blakk, fuera.

Y cortó la comunicación. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, para luego sentarme a la sombre de un árbol.

Me puse a pensar:

_Por qué hago todo esto? _

La respuesta vino a mí:

_**Porque Will Shane mató a tu padre**_

_Pero, es necesario tener que verlo sufrir a su hijo? Will desapareció, Eli quedó sin padre. Ese es daño suficiente, o no?_

_**Eso solo lo decides tú. Te uniste a Blakk creyendo que era lo correcto, pero sabes que las babosas no merecen eso; ellas merecen ser respetadas.**_

_Tienes razón, pero ya no hay salida_

_**Siempre hay una, Twist. Sólo debes encontrarla.**_

Tenía razón, debía encontrar una manera de salir de este lío. Y ya sabía cuál.

Miré mi reloj: las 7:00 PM, todavía estoy a tiempo. Volví a mi Meca y empecé a correr rumbo al cuartel de Blakk.

_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, porque nunca me lo perdonaré_

POV de Trixie

Habíamos llegado a los cuarteles de Blakk. Entramos y nos guiaron a la oficina.

Allí, el Dr. Blakk nos esperaba.

Blakk: veo que lo conseguiste

León: lo dudabas?- preguntó presumidamente

Blakk: no, pero creí que el Shane no la perdería de vista- cuando nombró a Eli me puse triste, lo extrañaba.

León: se descuidó. Logré encontrarla y aquí la tienes. Algo más?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

Blakk: llévala a la habitación 4, por favor.

León: como desees, padre- dicho esto salió del lugar arrastrándome

Llegamos a una puerta roja y negra, con el número 4 escrita en ella. León la abrió y entramos

No era nada del otro mundo: una cama, un ventana, una estantería, un ropero. Nada importante.

León: te quedarás aquí, y cualquier cosa toca ese timbre- señaló uno al lado de la puerta- y si intentas salir te encontrarás un par de guardias que, te soy sincero, dan miedo.

Después de decir aquello salió de la habitación. Ni bien cerró la puerta, comencé a buscar una salida de aquel lugar.

Encontré dos: la ventana o el conducto de ventilación. Para ambos necesitaba otra persona... O una soga.

Una idea vino a mi mente: construiría una soga con mantas. Agarré las de mi cama, y otras del ropero, las añudé entre ellas y abrí la ventana. Tiré la "soga" y me colgué de ella, empezando a bajar. Cuando estuve en tierra, empecé a correr, pero choqué con alguien.

Trixie: auch

Xx: Trixie?

Trixie: Twist! Por favor no digas nada, necesito escapar...- empecé con mi discurso, pero el me tapó la boca.

Twist: shhh! Te ayudaré, pero esta será la única vez. Blakk y León les pusieron una trampa a tus amigos y yo lo ayudé. Tenemos que llegar a su refugio antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dicho esto me guió hasta su Meca, me ayudó a subir y emprendimos el viaje al refugio.

Espero llegar a tiempo.

Cuando estábamos llegando veo unas Mecas salir del refugio en nuestra dirección

Xx: quien anda ahí?

Trixie: E-Eli?...

Sí!

Terminé el capítulo, me estoy quedando sin ideas. En fin, espero que todos ustedes pasen unas lindas fiestas, les den un montón de regalitos y la pasen súper hiper mega bien en familia!

Feliz Navidad a todos y Año Nuevo también!

Los quiero demasiado!

Les deseo el mejor año del mundo, a todos y todas mis niños! (Lo que es irónico porque la mitad de ustedes es más grande que yo pero bueno!)

Un beso y un abrazo gigantemente navideño!

Pili


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Capítulo 7! Estamos cerquita del final (Nah, ni idea de cuando lo termino al fic :D) En el capítulo anterior...

Trixie: E-Eli?- dije con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por mis mejillas.

Eli: Tri-Trixie?- preguntó sorprendido. Bajó de su Meca, y yo hice lo mismo. Corrí hacia él, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Eli: te extrañé mucho- me susurró mientras me abrazaba también

Trixie: yo igual- le dije Después de unos segundos más Eli se separó de mí y miró a Twist Eli: gracias. En serio gracias, Twist

Twist: no fue nada, Eli. Debo irme, me esperan- dijo antes de darse vuelta y seguir su camino. Kord y Pronto acaban de llegar

Kord y Pronto: Trixie!- gritaron mientras venían a abrazarme, pero me estaban asfixiando

Trixie: chicos, me asfixian-dije Al instante me soltaron, disculpándose

Eli: vamos al refugio-dijo tomando mi mano. Kord y Pronto se nos adelantaron- me alegra que hayas vuelto

Trixie: me alegra haber vuelto-respondí con una sonrisa.

POV de León

Eran las 10, y todos estábamos esperando impacientes. Dieron las 10:30, y nada. 11:00, y nada. 11:30 me cansé y me dirigí donde Twist

León:-lo agarré de la camisa- donde están?- le grité

Twist: N-No lo sé, Eli dijo que vendrían-sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero, que me podría estar ocultando? Él habrá... Ayudado a escapar a la chica? No, él no lo haría. Subí a la habitación, y abrí sin tocar: no estaba. Revisé en todos los lugares donde posiblemente podría encontrarse. Tampoco. Corrí abajo y entré a la oficina de papá. León: la chica escapó!-grité

Blakk:-pude ver como se tensaba- qué? Pero cómo? Aunque hubiese saltado por la ventana, tendría que ser rápida para que no la hubiésemos visto-dijo pensativo

León: o usado una Meca-Bestia...-todo tenía sentido-llamen a Twist-ordené A los minutos apareció.

Twist: querían ver...- no lo dejé terminar porque me arrojé sobre él- qué diablos te pasa, León?- me dijo enojado

León: cállate, Traidor! Tú la ayudaste a escapar!-le grité y comencé a pegarle.

Blakk: hijo, para!- me pidió. A regañadientes, me móvil de encima del rubio- es eso cierto, Twist?- preguntó mirándolo seriamente

Twist: s-sí, es cierto-dijo con la frente en alto

León:- tuvieron que sostenerme para que no le volviera a pegar- maldito desgraciado! Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti, nos vienes a traicionar de esta manera!- le grité furioso.

Blakk: León, para. Twist, la verdad estoy muy decepcionado de ti, deposité toda mi confianza en ti, y así me pagas. Me gustaría no tener que hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo-dijo mirando el suelo.

Twist: H-Hacer qué?- preguntó nervioso

Blakk: tu crimen merece... La muerte. Te mataremos después de la boda-sentenció ante la mirada horrorizada de los presentes. Twist: -se limitó a sonreír- Boda? Que yo sepa la chica se fue, e Eli no la dejará ir tan fácil. No es así?

León: maldito! Cuando me suelten te partiré la cara!-le grité más enojado todavía Twist: uy, que miedo -me contestó sarcástico- mira, niño mimado no me das miedo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, me arrepiento de haberme unido a ustedes-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Blakk: llévenselo a la habitación 2, él morirá el viernes- dijo malévolamente. Entonces, dentro de dos días, ese tonto rubio se iría para siempre. Sonreí

León: ahora, a buscar a la chica- dije caminando hacia la salida, pero una mano me lo impidió.

Blakk: no, deja que tenga una última noche con sus amigos, después de todo, nunca los volverá a ver- me dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con pura maldad.

León: sólo cuídate, Eli Shane, el final está por llegar, y no será feliz para ti...

- Espero que les haya gustado, un beso enorme a todos y todas, mis pequeñines (en especial Aky), los quiero un montón! Por favor denle like a mi página en Facebook, envíenme un PM si quieren chatear, gracias a todos por comentar. Besos y abrazos Pili P.D: perdonen si no subí antes, se me había roto la computadora :(


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Después de mucho, nuevo capítulo!

Les quiero avisar que tal vez no actualizar este fic en algún tiempo, pero bueno!

Capítulo anterior..

León: sólo cuídate, Eli Shane, el final está por llegar, y no será feliz para ti...

POV de Trixie

Estaba feliz de que pudiese al fin estar con los chicos, con Eli.

Espero que nada lo arruine.

...

Desperté y bajé a desayunar. Allí estaban los chicos, que comían una de las "exquisiteces" de Pronto.

Trixie: buenos días

Eli: buenos días, Trix- me respondió

Kord: que haremos hoy?

Eli: quedarse en casa

Escuchamos ruidos afuera. Salimos y eran León y Blakk

Blakk: te lo haremos fácil, Eli, dejas los lanzamientos o los perseguiremos hasta conseguir a la chica. Elige- dijo. Elegir? Eli jamás dejaría los lanzamientos

Eli: yo... Dejaré los lanzamientos- dijo seguro. Esperen, QUÉ? Él dejará los lanzamientos, por mí? No puedo permitirlo.

Trixie: no! Tú no dejarás los lanzamientos! Yo iré con ellos!-le aseguré.

Eli: Trix, no. Por favor, no te vayas- me suplicó. Vi tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pero era por su bien, y por el de Bajoterra.- no serás feliz allí

Trixie: la felicidad de una persona vale menos que la seguridad de Bajoterra.

Eli: dos personas. Tú y yo. Te necesito. No podría soportar estar sin ti, eres necesaria para mí. Por favor no me dejes.

Trixie: Eli, te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y nada cambiará eso. Si hago esto es por tu bien, y el de toda Bajoterra- dije y lo besé. Lo necesitaba. Él me siguió el beso.

León: Awww, que tierno- dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que nos separásemos.- ella viene con nosotros.

Asentí y subí detrás de él en su Meca.

Ésta se puso en marcha, pero pude oír a Eli gritarme:

Eli: te encontraré, me oyes? Te encontraré y nada nos impedirá estar juntos. Porque te amo Trixie Sting!

Me di vuelta y lo mré, pero tuve que desviar la vista. Y empecé a llorar.

León: no llores. No es de lanzadora llorar- me advirtió. No me importó, y seguí.

_Te amo, Eli Shane, y nunca lo olvides_

POV de Eli

No! La volví a perder. Soy un tonto! No puede ser que todo esto me pase a mí!

Sin poder contenerlo, las lágrimas salen sin aviso. Le empiezo a pegar a la pared puñetazos, mi mano sangra, pero no me importa. La perdí, es lo único que necesito saber.

Logré besarla, decirle que la amaba, sólo para que el idiota de León me la quitara. Eso no quedará así! La encontraré y la salvaré!

Kord entró y me vio así

Kord: Eli! Que haces? Te romperás la mano!-me reprochó

Eli: la perdí, Kord, la perdí.

Kord: amigo, por qué no la salvas?

Eli: no sé cuando es la boda, me enteré que matarán a Twist, me estoy quedando sin ideas-me lamenté

Kord: llama a Danna. Ella podrá averiguar cuando es la boda y por lo de Twist, no te preocupes, Pronto y yo nos encargaremos- me aseguró

La esperanza creció en mí. Tenía razón, podíamos hacerlo

Eli:-llamé a Danna por mi comunicador- Danna? Habla Eli Shane. Necesito un favor. Podrías averiguar cuando es la boda? Gracias. Shane, fuera- había aceptado. Todo estaba mejorando.

Fui adentro a desinfectar mi mano, que empezaba a doler. No tenía hambre, por lo que fui a la cama sin cenar.

Me acosté, y pensé en todo lo que había pasado estos dos días, todo lo que había sufrido.

_Todo terminará pronto, Trixie, lo prometo_

Casi lloro :`(

Quiénes me ayudan a asesinar a Blakk y a León? Quien quiere que siga la historia?

Tengan un lindo día, los quiero mucho

Pili


	9. Final Chapter

Hola!

Capítulo 9!

Al fin!

Todo terminará pronto, Trixie, lo prometo

Danna me llamó, y me dijo la fecha: mañana, a la 13:00 hs. Y matarían a Twist a las 14:00.

Me despedí de los chicos, que irían por Twist, y emprendí rumbo a los cuarteles de Blakk.

Espero llegar a tiempo

POV de Trixie

En unas horas me casaré con el idiota de León. Pero todo sea por Eli y Bajoterra.

Me trajeron el maldito vestido: pero como lo pedí, era hasta la rodilla.

Me lo puse, al igual que el velo. Mientras esperaba a que me llamaran, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, el beso con Eli. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado.

Maurice: Es hora, señorita Sting-me llamó

Era hora, hora de que pierda mi vida y viva como una prisionera.

Me levanté y caminé a las puertas de madera, que llevaban al jardín donde se celebraría la boda.

La música empezó a sonar, y empecé a caminar en dirección a León, pero no estaba feliz. Estaba triste: siempre imaginé este momento, pero con Eli.

Llegué con él, y el ministro empezó a hablar:

Ministro: si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual estos dos jóvenes no deben casarse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo.

Las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo.

Xx: yo me opongo!- gritó una voz conocida.

Me di vuelta y lo vi: era Eli.

Ministro: pero por qué?

Eli: porque la amo, la amo más que a la vida misma. Sin ella puedo morir. Blakk me hizo elegir entre los lanzamientos y ella, yo la elegí a ella. Pero me lo impidió, dijo que sería lo mejor para mí. Pero no es cierto: preferiría no volver a tocar una lanzadora, antes que perderte, Trixie- dijo mirándome- no me dejes

Salí corriendo en su dirección, para luego saltar a sus brazos.

Trixie: Te amo, Eli. Creí que sería lo mejor, pero no es así. Saldremos de esta, juntos- le aseguré y lo besé.

León: qué tierno-dijo sarcásticamente- tus últimas palabras, Eli?-preguntó levantando su lanzadora

Xx: no lo creo!-gritó alguien lanzando una Carnero, que golpeó a León y lo mandó lejos. Nos giramos y era Twist, y sus babosas ya no eran malvadas.

Kord cargó una Electroshock y se la lanzó a Blakk, y luego lanzaron dos Aracniredes. La policía llegó y se los llevó

Eli: llegaron en el momento justo, chicos. Gracias- les agradeció a ambos

Twist: no hay problema. E Eli, perdón por todo lo que pasó- dijo. Se lo notaba muy arrepentido

Trixie: estás perdonado. Bienvenido a la familia- le dije, y luego todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Festejamos toda la tarde y toda la noche.

...10 años después...

Pasaron 10 años desde que vencimos a Blakk y a su hijo, y muchas cosas ocurrieron:

Twist encontró el amor con una chica llamada Karem, con quien se casó y ahora viven junto a sus dos hijos: Cristopher, de 4 años, es castaño y con los ojos de su padre, y la misma actitud sarcástica. Y Nayara, de 3, una rubia con ojos chocolate, con la misma actitud traviesa y vengativa que la madre (xD)

Ambos niños heredaron el valor y la dedicación de sus padres.

Kord, se casó con una mujer llamada Akyra, con quien tuvo dos gemelos: Troy y Max, ambos con cabello color miel y ojos negros. Son idénticos, salvo que Troy es un poco más castaño. Ambos tienen la valentía y la bondad de sus padres.

Pronto regresó a Colina Topo, donde encontró el amor y ahora gobierna con sabiduría

Blakk y León están en la cárcel, sufriendo 40 años de condena.

Y yo, bueno, me casé y tuve dos hijos: Alan, de 5, con el cabello azulado y los ojos verdes, con la misma actitud heroica y risueña de su padre. Y Mara, de 4, una niña pelirroja con ojos celestes, alguien dulce, decidida y con una pasión por la cinematografía.

Todo lo malo que ocurrió en el pasado, quedó olvidado. Ahora sólo me importa estar con mis hijos, mis amigos y mi esposo: Eli Shane

Final de BODA!

Que les pareció? Soy buena escribiendo? Les gustó? Contesten!

Una abrazo y un beso muy grande a todos los amo!

Pili


End file.
